


理想型与吻

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 19





	理想型与吻

在发现自己喜欢上吴世勋，和他恋爱之前，张艺兴对自己理想中的恋爱对象有过很多种假设，连同他后来应付媒体在采访里对理想型的回答，也都是唇红齿白、长发飘飘、善解人意、可爱乖巧、孝顺懂事，总之绝对不是吴世勋的模样。

他第一次见到吴世勋的时候，是在公司的练习室里。十几个十七八岁的男孩子挤在一个练习室里听姐姐教基本的礼仪，那么多个男生待在一起，根本不是小说电影里描写的白衬衫上好闻的阳光和洗衣粉的味道，汗味、脚臭味、头油味、谁没洗的外套，练习室的空调又不太够用，所有的酸味都团在一起发酵。

张艺兴缩在最后一排看韩语教材，耳朵里塞着耳机，也没打算认真听，可吴世勋那天偏偏迟到了，敲门的时候所有人都抬头看着他。挡住眼睛的长发被汗水打湿，连五官都没怎么看全，张艺兴就看见他提着书包跑得气喘吁吁，脸红着又忙不迭地跟上课的姐姐道歉。

然后吴世勋坐在了练习室最前面的空地板上，消瘦的两片肩胛骨像是要从单薄的白色T恤下面刺破，他和旁边的男孩小声说了几句话，然后从包里掏出了一个巴掌大的笔记本开始听姐姐说话，他坐得很直，看着姐姐说话的眼神也很认真。

那次小插曲过后，张艺兴也就没再注意到他了，毕竟他连吴世勋的名字也不知道。练习生的情谊不过公司后街小巷的一碗辣炒年糕和到地铁站的一段同行，而这些对于那两年疯狂练习到深夜，又住在公司宿舍里的张艺兴说，这些记忆都是很淡薄的。

直到他们俩确定要一同在公司的新组合里出道了，张艺兴才对吴世勋重新认识，那个四肢修长跳舞很好看的大男孩儿，那个笑起来有月牙眼和小虎牙的大男孩儿，那个对所有哥哥都很义气的大男孩儿，渐渐对他有了区别于其他人的注意。

但那时候张艺兴打死也不能承认那种注意可以称之为喜欢，倒不是说张艺兴把性向卡得太死，只是他无法想象，那样一个冒冒失失的乳臭未干的毛头小子，成天追在一群练习生屁股后面喊哥哥的人，有一天会以爱人的名义，缠绵地枕在自己身边。

所以最初他发现自己喜欢上吴世勋的时候，他挣扎过，也惶恐过，甚至躲了吴世勋一段时间，后来他看到吴世勋想要靠近他却又不知该不该缩回的手，他也就释怀了，他不过就是喜欢个人，而这个人恰巧就是吴世勋，是他同队的幺弟。

后来组合大变，所有人措手不及，连同他自己也在私下哭过很多次，但只要吴世勋叫他一声哥哥，他也就本本分分地继续做好他的哥哥，始终握着他的手陪在他身边，再也不敢再对吴世勋有多的期待。

以至于后来吴世勋突然拉着他的手臂，在昏暗的后台向他告白，他以为那只是一场梦，于是他稀里糊涂地点头，转瞬又怕醒来都是一场空，直到吴世勋凑上来亲他汗津津的唇的时候，他才反应过来，原来吴世勋是真的喜欢他。

于是他和吴世勋的恋爱自此就开始了，说是恋爱，却也没太多改变，他和吴世勋本来每天都腻在一起，同吃同住，同进同出，会在一张床上打滚，会交换衣服鞋子混穿。

但唯一不同的是，吴世勋变得比以前更加黏他，会像所有恋人那样吻他，会在深夜偷偷溜进他的房间里从后面抱住他，会在早晨起床前把他压在床上亲，直到两个人都起了反应，吴世勋就贴着他不停地蹭来蹭去。

可张艺兴的行程也渐渐多了起来，综艺电影代言电视剧纷至沓来，腻歪的同居渐渐变成难耐的异国恋，张艺兴忙得着不了地，那时候还开着演唱会，他偶尔抽空回来练习，吴世勋就在昏暗的练习室里亲他。

起初吴世勋还守着本分，仅仅止于唇齿之间，或许是得到张艺兴的默许，吴世勋简直像个肌肤饥渴症的患者，热衷于张艺兴的每一处肌肤，每一寸都不放过。少年人火气旺，上来就压不住，有完没完地亲个不停，出了汗的皮肤贴在一起，两个人的呼吸都乱成一团糟，只得锁上门，压着声音泄火。

谈恋爱嘛，张艺兴就想要吴世勋高兴，只要不出格，他也就由着吴世勋来了，但张艺兴没想到，这次不过十多天没见，吴世勋会当着所有粉丝的面，在演唱会的舞台上明目张胆地亲吻他的后肩。

高热的臂弯揽过腰际，冰凉的唇瓣落在他的汗湿皮肤上，张艺兴感觉自己的心下一秒就要跳出胸腔，他听见台下的粉丝震天的尖叫声，竭力控制着表情，生怕自己做出什么多余的反应就被抓住把柄。

回了后台张艺兴才回过味来了，第一本能反应便是生气，毕竟那时候他们正被千万双眼睛注视着，倘若被有心人看出些什么端倪，他们又该如何收场。而且先前明明已经闹过一晚上，吴世勋却还像个偷腥的猫咪一样管不住自己。他拉住吴世勋走到角落里，闷着气问他，“为什么要在舞台上亲我？”

吴世勋猛地灌了一口矿泉水，把水瓶扔到一边，脸颊都是团红晕，汗水沿着下颌线往下滴，一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着张艺兴，可怜兮兮地带着撒娇腔，“因为我忍不住，因为我喜欢艺兴哥，因为我想告诉所有人艺兴哥是我的。”

在那一刻，张艺兴闷着的气不见踪影，甚至恨不得把他的不堪的灵和魂通通都不管不顾地塞到吴世勋手里，要他全盘接收。

也是那一刻，他突然明白过来，他一直小心翼翼如履薄冰的心，已经悄然无息地被吴世勋的一腔春水徐徐灌满，以前他总想怎么才能让世勋过得不那么沉重，但他不得不承认，世勋那些举动和话语才让他觉得治愈动容。不过这一次，发现就发现吧。

结束演唱会回酒店的路上，所有人都歪在椅子上横七竖八刷手机闲聊，张艺兴坐在最后排缩成一团，听大家聊着今天舞台表现上的不足，只是偶尔出声附和几句，莫名想起来吴世勋那个明目张胆的背吻和那些告白的话，又悄悄红了脸。

车里的灯光暗下来，张艺兴累得连眼睛都睁不开，就没再搭话。没过多一会，他感觉到有人在身边的空位落座，熟悉的味道安心地包裹着他，那人又凑过来亲他，把他盖在脸上的帽子揭开，轻轻啄他的唇，昏昏沉沉的意志被一点一点唤醒。

刚撬开唇瓣，一只喝空了的矿泉水瓶砸到张艺兴耳畔，队长恨铁不成钢的声音响起来，“呀！吴世勋！你是发情的狗吗！”

吴世勋拿走空水瓶扔到一边，没有回头看满车哀怨的人，只是在张艺兴耳畔低低地笑了一声，然后扯过一件薄外套盖在了两个人头上，然后又伸出舌头眷恋地去舔张艺兴的鼻尖。

车里瞬间就响起高低起伏的骂声，张艺兴也跟着清醒了，他们还在车里，周围全是人，意识到这点的他，心跳瞬间直逼一百八。

张艺兴想掀开衣服结束这个吻，可吴世勋紧紧抓着，两个人脸靠得太近，眼睛聚不了焦，只感觉到有湿漉漉的吻不断落下，撩拨着他心里酥痒难耐。

耳边的哄闹声还在继续，张艺兴挣扎了几下没挣脱，却被吻得心乱神迷，索性也就放弃挣扎了，骂就骂吧，不过就这一次。他伸手搂住吴世勋的脖子，把他压了下来，然后闭上眼睛，迎上了吴世勋的唇。

那一刻，张艺兴想，就算吴世勋丝毫不符合他对理想型的定义，他也甘愿一辈子都沉沦在他的吻里。


End file.
